


Of Rose Petals And Grape Wine

by Silvermoonlight_GJ



Series: Ink And Quill Strokes [2]
Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonlight_GJ/pseuds/Silvermoonlight_GJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene for what could happen if Xena met Spartacus after Blood And Sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rose Petals And Grape Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.  
> Disclaimer. The Xena Warrior Princess and Spartacus series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal and Starz.  
> Disclaimer. This one shot was written before Andy passed away hence the character is written based on his version and not Liam's .

__

_OF ROSE PETALS AND GRAPE WINE_

Gabrielle looked at her white peplos robes this was a stupid idea? Why was she even here at the Potidaean festival of pan, oh that's right because Xena had wanted her to go. She was still confused by this whole thing Xena never pushed to go to any festival yet she had pushed so hard to get her to go to this one. She needed a drink that was it wasn't it? She was nervous about being with her family at this festival despite that they'd spent a two week break here in Potidaea after coming back from Rome. Frankly she'd not enjoyed being there but Xena was trying to help Spartacus with his slave rebellion and Xena couldn't resist because she wanted to rub Julius Caesar's nose in it.

She threw her long blonde hair back as took a long drink from a wooden goblet. Something had happened though Xena had changed during there trip there, she had talking with Spartacus in his tent just the two of them. She'd over heard some of the conversation the Gladiator rebel leader has lost his wife who had been killed by his master to keep him loyal. Something in his story had moved her lover, which was a very rare thing as she knew few people could move Xena with there words but this man had. All she knew was that Xena had spent a lot of time in thought after that something playing on her mind over and over again, something which she wouldn't speak off but was there.

The rebellion had gone to plan and Spartacus's had defeated the armies sent to crush his rebellion. Now here they were home on Greek soil and in her home town and she was starting to feel out of her depth. She took another long drink seeing that her sister was close by why did she have a feeling that everyone knew what was going on apart from her? They all had this odd knowing smile on their faces even her parents had it, which wasn't helping to settle her mood. Nether was the fact that they'd got her to dress in these robes and she had no idea as to why. Lila eyed her sister she brought up her hand stopping her goblet from reaching her lips. "Easy now, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle eyed her. "What's going on?" Lila smiled. "Nothing I know about." Gabrielle pulled her goblet away finishing it. "Yeah right you and everyone else you're all smiling about something." Lila smirked eyeing her. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" Gabrielle refilled her goblet watching as her parents gaze fell up on her. "I'm serious what's going on?" Lila grabbed her goblet from her hand. "Something you should be sober for, now stop drinking." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "It's a festival I'm meant to drink." Lila raised an eyebrow. "No trust me you want to be sober for this, Xena would prefer it." Gabrielle breathed in stepping away. "Oh yes and where is she right now!?"

"I'm right here."

Gabrielle stopped turning to meet her lovers light blue gaze the taller leather clad woman smiled as took hold of her hand. Xena breathed in deeply it had taken her two weeks to ready herself for this moment. She gently lead her lover towards the old tree ignoring her look of confusion which was understandable. Every one knew what she was going to ask apart from her and she could tell that she was out of her element. She took in a deep breath feeling that this couldn't wait any longer as she pulled out a small bracelet made of sea shells speaking calmly. "You know that I love you don't you Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle blinked in confusion. "Yes I do." She paused feeling a slight panic take over. "What's going on Xena? Are you okay?" Xena smiled she slowly opened the younger woman's hand. "Yes I feel fine better than I've ever felt and I wanted to ask you something." Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Go on?" Xena slowly opened her hand so her lover could see the sea shell bracelet she breathed in trying ignore the slight fear as she spoke her next words calmly as she slowly kneeled down in front of the younger woman causing her to stare in shock. "I wanted to ask you if you'd marry me and be my wife?"

She shook her head as she slowly put the bracelet in her hand. "I know I don't have much to offer apart from my love, but know that I want more than anything for you to be my wife." She looked up slightly. "I realized this when I was speaking with Spartacus and he told me off the love her lost, I realized just how much I'd hate to loose you and how much I need you." She shook her head still seeing the shock in her lover's eyes. "So I'm asking with all my heart that you be my wife?" Xena stood still waiting in a frozen moment for her lover to reply, which was starting to feel like an eternity. She had planned this moment they'd returned from Rome. She wanted nothing more than for this woman to be her wife if she had learnt anything from Spartacus it was that life could be cruel and fragile and she could feel herself reliving their talk all again in this frozen moment.

Three weeks ago in the Roman hills of Ostia

Crixus turned sharply. "You would let a woman help you?" Spartacus put his gloved hands together as he looked around the tent. "What would you have me do send her away she offers help freely?" Crixus turned sharply. "I will not be lead by a woman and her lover." Spartacus looked up sharply. "You will be lead by me, so put your thoughts aside." Crixus turned opening the tents. "I don't see how this will get Naevia back!" Spartacus looked up sharply. "You will get Naevia back but now is not the time, if we loose this battle you will have no hope of getting back in to Capua, so steady yourself and trust in my decision if Xena and her partner can help aid us then we should take that aid."

Crixus raised his hand. "That woman you know that she resembles Lucretia." Spartacus looked up slightly. "Yes I do…but she is not that woman and you do better not to push that concern. She is not the same person she has a good heart beating with in her chest." Crixus tensed slightly. "A good heart, you think too much of our company." Spartacus watched as Crixus left the tent he breathed in deeply as he took a long sip from the water goblet close by. They couldn't stay here much longer despite their numbers they had to act soon or all would be lost. He looked up as the tall dark haired woman with piecing blue eyes entered. "Its late can you not find sleep?"

Xena breathed in deeply she'd seen Crixus leaving the short haired man had given a hateful look as he walked past. "Your friend Crixus doesn't like me." Spartacus eased down his goblet looking at the water in it. "His thoughts are just occupied on other things. He's wants to find someone but at present it is clouding his better judgement once she is returned to him his mind will clear." Xena filled a wooden goblet with water her curiosity getting the better of her. "Do you have someone waiting for you?" Spartacus looked at the floor before looking up. "No she was taken from me." Xena turned slowly to face him. "Taken from you?" Spartacus looked up slightly. "My master Batiatus ordered her death."

Xena lowered her goblet as she turned to face him fully. "I'm sorry." Spartacus shook his head. "I miss her deeply." Xena lowered her gaze. "I know what that feels like." Spartacus stood up slowly. "What of Gabrielle who travels with you? Is she not your lover?" Xena looked at her goblet. "Yes she is." Spartacus looked up slightly. "You love her with all your heart do you not?" Xena eyed him for a long moment. "Yes I do why are you asking me this?" Spartacus felt a smile form. "Because if you love her so you should make her your own, and make her your wife." Xena blinked in confusion. "What?" Spartacus raised his hand. "Time is fleeting and once they are gone they are lost forever."

Spartacus looked at his hand. "If I could return to a moment and change things my wife Sura would be in my arms again. I would not like another who loves as I did to loose what's precious to their heart." He breathed in deeply. "Do not let the woman you love pass you by because you will never get another chance to return to that moment once its slips through your fingers." Xena stood still allowing his words to sink in she put down her goblet not really knowing what to say as his words were honest and true if ever there were any. She slowly sat down in the chair opposite him falling in to deep thought as she put her hands together. Spartacus stood up slowly. "Let me leave you to your thoughts Xena." He put a hand on her shoulder patting gently. "It is something to consider." Xena turned to him. "Is Mira precious to you?" Spartacus shook his head. "No we are friends and I enjoy her company." Xena looked down slightly. "Thank you for telling me this." Spartacus stepped away moving towards the tent opening. "I am sure you will come to the right discussion."

8

Xena blinked as she came back to the present seeing that Gabrielle was still staring at her in shock. She took hold of her free hand kissing it gently which caused the other woman to come out of her haze. Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to find her voice which felt so difficult as she spoke almost in a whisper. "Yes…I want to be your wife."Xena breathed in feeling the relief take over as she put her arms around the younger woman bringing her close. Gods she had been so worried what if Gabrielle had said no. What if she didn't want that kind of commitment after what had happened with her Perdicus all these questions had played on her mind over and over again?

People were now clapping but she wasn't hearing it not really she just wanted to hold her lover close at this moment in time. She'd planned this for so long she had wanted it to all go okay and now it had but it had left her with such an unnerved feeling. She had never imagined being married and it would change a few breathed in meeting the younger woman's lips in a kiss which she tried to bring out how she felt in every movement of lips. Gods she felt so happy right now that it felt like her heart was pounding against her rib cage. If there was one thing Spartacus had taught her in that tent it was that life was short and it should be embraced with all your heart.

Silvermoonlight


End file.
